herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chara (Inside Falls)
Chara Dreemurr is one of the two protagonists of Inside Falls, a parody of Gravity Falls with characters from many works taking over the original character's places. Originally coming from UNDERTALE, she's the main protagonist of the fanfic alongside her twin sister Frisk. Role Chara Dreemurr used to live a slightly normal life at Cave Junction, Oregon, alongside her little twin sister Frisk. However, for summer break, her parents sent her and her sister to another, but far town called Inside Falls to temporarily live with their great-aunt Pearl. Pearl runs a roadside attraction called "the Crystal Shack", which is actually a big lie, but her actual personality (a sweet, tolerant and rarely angered lady in her 60's) turns out to be a pretty polar opposite of her dramatic and bombastic showwoman public personality. Not impressed with the lies of her great-aunt, and longing for adventure and real mysteries, Chara dwelled into the woods until she found a book simply labeled 3, full of knowledge of the apparent innocent town and a warning: "BE CAREFUL ABOUT WHAT YOU WISH FOR IN INSIDE FALLS". After a attack of bear-like creatures with antennas, Chara and Frisk soon began to engage in the weirdest side of Inside Falls, sometimes under the company of their non-human cousin Asriel and their friend Lapis Lazuli. Personality Chara, unlike her original counterpart, who's ambiguous at best and soulless evil at worst, is a genuine heroine, albeit hanging on a anti-hero scale. She is lemony, sarcastic and sometimes cruelly cold, not counting that her temperament can become very explosive (specially if it's caused by a member of her family or a friend being harmed), and she is hinted many times to be psychotic to a degree and/or suffer from a mental illness. However, beneath all of that, she's actually golden-hearted and sometimes chill once one manages to earn her trust, and she mostly just focus her anger and semi-cruelty on her enemies. Chara could also be considered the brains to Frisk's brawn/heart. Chara is almost entirely devoted to her family, looking up to their protection in a way she doesn't care alot about her own. The one that recieves most of this affect is her sister Frisk, but she does share this protectiveness in degrees to Asriel, Pearl (once she begins to open to her), and Garnet. Despite showing a mortal hatred to her enemies, she'll forgive them as quickly as Frisk can if they show a actual, human side. Etoile (who has a well-meaning but misunderstood family) and Peridot (who latter regretted her acts) are great examples of this. Despite showing a bitter and cynic view in life, she also manages to see good facets on it. Abilities Chara's intelligence and quickness to solve problems is her main ability. She arms herself with those to solve the mysteries of Inside Falls, and proved more than once these aren't really things to laugh off. Considering her age, despite being slightly weaker than Frisk (who's 15-minutes younger), she does show some skills as minor acrobats (her fight with Peridot in "A Great and Lovable Gem for Frisk"), and agility. In some chapters, she arms herself and shows to be pretty skilled with knives and daggers (in "Haunted Tales (for Curious Tourists)" and "Rosenqueen Palace Mystery", she's also shown to be obsessed with them for a degree). Weaknesses Due to being the all-brains of the duo, unlike Frisk, Chara doesn't think on relying on her heart and feelings to act unless if fully necessary. Because of it, when working together, the two sisters tend to balance each other with their best attributes. Relationships Frisk Chara loves her own sister to nearly-inhuman degrees, and is capable of tolerating her small antics. She puts her above even her own goals, which might've costed Chara some good oportunities, but during "Friendship Ever After: A Doll Musical", she had to accept her little twin sister had at least some kind of flaw. Together, the two are nearly unstoppable agains't the anomalies they face off, and when she loses Frisk at the beginning of "Terrorcalypse", her first instinct is find her the quickiest she can. Pearl At first, Chara hated Pearl (or at least what Pearl tried to be in-public), but after the first chapters, she start to open up and bond more with her great-aunt. Her trust on her was initially destroyed once she learned her truths, but were patched back up again once everything was explained. The Author of the Books/Garnet Before personally meeting her, Chara admired and looked up to her to a degree for writing the Books, and was looking up to know who was she. But after meeting Garnet for sure, Chara became something comparable to her biggest fan. She looks up to be as strong as her, and saved her from being abduced by aliens. Asriel Chara loves her goat cousin alot, despite the fact he's not human. She frequently calls him by the affectionate nickname of "Azzy", and is pretty happy about seeing him safe and sound at the end of the first part of "Terrorcalypse". Lapis Chara used to look up to Lapis as a idol, someone she wished to be. However, later, this view over her had to be broken so a proper friendship between them could blossom. Amethyst and Connie Maheswaran It's unclear how the proper relationship between Chara and them is, because of the very few moments of them together, but at best they could be considered good allies. Gaster Wingdings Suggested by "Stories Under Earth", Chara might've simply thought Gaster was a odd, if not friendly fellow, until the events of "Association of the Blank Mind", when she learned he was a close assistant of the Author of the Books, and formed a more proper friendship with him. Jasper Rochelle Alma Chara and Jasper not only clashed because of the brain vs. brawn issue, but also because of Lapis' friendship. It's not fully known yet how it did happen, but after "The Love Witch", the two got in at least good terms with each other, since Jasper makes part of Chara and Frisk's birthday without any animosity. Etoile Rosenqueen Before "Rosenqueen Palace Mystery", Chara cruelly hated Etoile for being a rich bully to her little twin sister. But after helping her exorcise a demonic flower from the Palace, she learned more about Etoile's life (about how she desperately tried to find the affect of her nice, but misleaded parents) and slowly began to forgive her for her acts. Patricia "Peridot" Diamond Even before learning about Peridot's actual nature, Chara teased her for her exotic hair and nasal voice. However, after learning of the child star's manipulative and possessive nature (and mainly that it was harming Frisk), it slowly turned into a direct hatred between each other. They finally forgive each other out in the ending of the first part of "Terrorcalypse", where Chara learns of Peridot's secret sympathetic side and convinces her to turn out agains't the Zodiac Demons. The Zodiac Demons Chara first readed about them in the third Book, and only personally met them for the first time in "Nightbandits". On one side, she absolutely hates all the ten of them for being a plague for her family and for temporarily being involved with Peridot. But for another, she rightfully fears them due to their immesurable power and insanity, but specially Zalgo, due to him being mildly obsessed with her, and for stealing her body to try and destroy the third Book. By the events of "Terrorcalypse", however, she learns to contain her fear of them so she can speak agains't them. Quotes Trivia * Unlike the original Chara, she's a full female. * Chara could be considered a tomboy, due to her non-feminine interests, messy and long hair, and (as "Chara vs. Femininity" shows) listens to rock/metal bands. * Chara has a birthmark on her forehead like Dipper, but it's shaped like the star also known as Chara (actual name is Beta Canum Venaticorum). Category:Kid Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Female Heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Inside Falls Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Mentally Ill